1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a support for mounting a hand-held shower-head in a shower cubical. In particular, the invention relates to a support that can be removed without damage to the wall.
2. Background Information
Typical hand-held shower-head supports comprise an elongate rod secured to a shower cubical wall by mounting brackets proximate its two ends. Movably affixed to the rod is a shower-head holder. The support is usually secured to the wall by means such as double sided tape, adhesives, or fasteners, such as screws, which penetrate the wall surface.
Shower cubical walls are typically covered with expensive materials that, amongst other things, protect the wall from water/moisture damage. If it is desirable to remove the hand-held shower-head support from the shower cubical a problem arises in that known means for securing the support often damage the cubical wall surface. Repairing the wall covering can be difficult and time consuming. If the wall covering is not repaired, water/moisture damage can occur to the wall behind the covering.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a support for a hand-held shower-head that overcomes or at least ameliorate the above mentioned problem.
According to a first aspect of the invention there is provided a support for a hand-held shower-head including:
a rod having first and second ends,
a support bracket mounted proximate the first end of the rod, the support bracket including a channel to removably receive a pipe of a fixed shower-head and being engagable and removably from the pipe without the aid of a tool, and
a shower-head holder slidably mounted proximate the second end of the rod.
Preferably, the support bracket includes
a first portion comprising a shoulder bracket, wherein the channel adapted to removably receive the pipe of the fixed shower-head is in the shoulder bracket, and
a second portion comprising a clamp for securing the support bracket to the rod,
the first and second portions being rotatably joined.
Preferably, the shoulder bracket and channel are bent to receive a generally bent pipe within the channel.
Preferably, the support includes one or more tabs proximate an opening of the channel to facilitate retention of the pipe within the channel.
According to a second aspect of the invention there is provided a support for a hand-held shower-head including:
a rod having first and second ends,
a support bracket mounted proximate the first end of the rod, said support bracket including a shoulder bracket having an channel in it adapted to removably receive a pipe of a fixed shower-head, and a clamp adapted to engage the rod, the shoulder bracket and clamp being rotatably joined, wherein the channel has one or more tabs proximate an opening to facilitate retention of the pipe within the channel, and
a shower-head holder slidably mounted proximate the second end of the rod.
Preferably, the clamp of the support bracket is slidaly engaged with the rod.
Further aspects of the invention will become apparent from the following description, which is given by way of example only.